Fita me
by Kimisa
Summary: Olhares...Observar alguém quando a pessoa pensa que você nem se preocupa. Um impulso, uma distração, um começo. [IchigoxRukia]


**Fita-me**

Disclaimer:

. É óbvio que Bleach não me pertence, maldito Papai Noel! XDD

. Primeira fic, não sejam cruéis por favor? ó.ò

. Personagens muito OOC, mas continua sendo minha primeira fic... '

_( Kimisa Hanagiri)_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele me olha. Sempre se preocupando, desde minha volta. Sim, mesmo pedindo que não fosse, ele me desobedeceu. Devo muito a ele. Não tenho direito de lhe pedir nada, não depois de tudo que ele já fez, mesmo assim...

- Rukia, vamos nos atrasar! Ainda não está pronta? – pergunta o garoto de cabelos laranja, na porta de sua casa.

- Já estou saindo! – ela anda até ele, ambos saem dizendo em uníssono – Itekimasu!

Ambos caminham em direção à escola, permanecem em silêncio. De relance Ichigo a olha, como para verificar que ela continua ali. Isso já virara rotina, ele pensava que a garota não percebia, mas Rukia sabia que ele a fitava, mesmo porque ela fazia isso constantemente com ele também. Durante suas caminhadas, suas caçadas á Hollows, as aulas, até em casa. Era reconfortante saber que o garoto estava ali, perto.

As aulas passaram normalmente, quando deu o horário do intervalo Rukia seguia Ichigo até a cobertura, onde ele e seus amigos costumavam ficar. No caminho eles cruzam com Inoue e Tatsuki.

- Kuchiki-san, gostaria de vir com a gente? Vamos encontrar as garotas. - pergunta uma sorridente Orihime.

- C-claro, eu adoraria. – apesar de tudo que já passara, ela usou aquele tom falso de voz novamente. Como isso o irritava.

Ichigo continuou seu caminho, somente após trocar olhares com a pequena shinigami, ela seguiu na direção oposta, com as duas amigas.

Rukia sentou-se com as outras garotas, inclusive Matsumoto, sob as árvores, porém seus pensamentos estavam longe. Ela imaginava o que estaria fazendo o substituto de shinigami, provavelmente se divertia. Ainda sentada olhou pra cima, como para tentar enxerga-lo no alto. Para a surpresa dela, apoiado na grade, Ichigo olhava para baixo, para as árvores. Quando seus olhos se cruzaram, os dois desviaram. Ela voltou a prestar atenção na conversa, ele se afastou da beirada.

- Tem algo errado, Rukia? – eles já andavam de volta para casa, depois da aula.

Não, por que pergunta?

Você anda muito calada...Só isso.

- Ah, não posso nem pensar em paz? – ela o encara, irritada.

- Mas não deixe os outros preocupados por isso, idiota! – ele percebeu o que havia dito e desvia o olhar. _"Eu deveria pensar mais antes de falar...preocupado...Hunf. "_

- Você se preocupa demais, imbecil!

- Por que achou que eu estava preocupado? Só falei aquilo porque...Porque garanto que a Inoue percebeu como você estava!

_"Inoue, é, ele nunca admitiria estar preocupado. Eu sou como uma irmã pro Ichigo, que sempre precisa confirmar se está tudo bem."_ – continuou pensando a pequena garota no resto do caminho. Sem perceber, ficou um pouco triste.

Chegam á Clínica Kurosaki, entram.

- Tadaima! – em uníssono.

- Rukia-chan, Ichi-nii! O jantar vai demorar para ficar pronto, ainda tenho que comprar as coisas. – diz Yuzu, se preparando para sair.

- Você não vai sozinha, né? – Ichigo franziu mais as sobrancelhas.

_"Claro, sempre preocupado com as irmãs..."_ – Outro pensamento que a entristeceu.

- Não, papai e Karin vêm comigo. – a irmã de Ichigo segue em direção à entrada da Clínica, levando uma carteira.

Após os três saírem Ichigo e Rukia sobem as escadas, em direção ao quarto do garoto. A shinigami abre a porta, algo a atinge, fazendo-a dar um passo para trás. Ichigo, por reflexo, a segura pelos ombros.

- Nee-chan!! – Kon grita, agarrado à garota.

- Me larga, Kon! – ela empurra o bicho de pelúcia, ele se recusa a soltar.

- Mas, Nee-chan, eu estava com saudades! – lágrimas escorriam dos olhos do pequeno leão.

- Chega, Kon. – Ichigo puxou o bichinho, vê-lo agarrado ao peito de Rukia o incomodava. Arremessou Kon longe, virando o rosto logo em seguida, para esconder seu rosto que ficara levemente vermelho.

- Nee-chan... – escorregava pela parede, choramingando.

Ichigo, sentado em sua mesa, terminava a lição. Enquanto isso, Rukia ficava lendo, sentada na cama do garoto. De tempos em tempos um levantava o olhar e observava o outro, fizeram isso, intercalando inconscientemente os olhares, até que, talvez por descuido ou demora, seus olhos se encontraram. Ficaram fixos, não conseguiam desviar. Fitaram-se durante alguns segundos, minutos...Talvez horas? Não sabiam. Também não importava. Tanto para ele, quanto para ela, bastava ficar assim. A insegurança, o medo, o desespero...Nada mais importava, desde que pudessem permanecer no olhar do outro.

- Ichigo! Você não tem direito de me tratar daquele modo! Se isso não mudar eu vou fugir! – Kon manifestou-se depois de se recuperar. Ao som daquela voz, os dois acordaram, desprenderam os olhares e voltaram ao que faziam. Rukia sentiu seu rosto esquentar, escondeu-o no mangá que lia. Ichigo corou levemente, mas continuou fazendo seus deveres.

Alguns minutos, de completo silêncio, depois Yuzu os chamou para jantar. Deixaram Kon reclamando algo sobre comer e desceram. O jantar correu normal, apesar de Isshin ficar insinuando coisas sobre os dois estarem namorando. Rukia não entendia quase nada das insinuações, respondendo suas perguntas com inocência. O substituto de shinigami já estava muito irritado. Apesar das conversas, o jantar termina bem, e todos voltam á seus afazeres. Algumas horas depois se arrumam e vão dormir.

Seus olhos se abrem, sonhara com algo, era bom, mas não se lembra. Acaba levantando, consulta o relógio que mostra ser de madrugada. Duas da manhã. Vira e tenta dormir novamente, não consegue então resolve beber algo antes de uma nova tentativa. Abre a porta com cuidado para não acordar as irmãs que dormiam no mesmo quarto. Rukia sobe novamente as escadas em silêncio, mas para na frente da porta de seu quarto.

_"É tarde, preciso voltar a dormir, mas uns minutos a menos não fará diferença."_ apesar do horário ela segue mais a frente no corredor, adentrando em outro quarto.

A janela está aberta, deixando o vento entrar. O garoto dorme tranqüilamente virado para a parede, com sua respiração as cobertas sobem e descem. Ela senta na frente do armário, olhando sempre seu salvador. Era difícil admitir, como um garoto de apenas quinze anos conseguia preencher tanto seus pensamentos...Ela realmente havia mudado.

- R-Rukia? – ele havia virado, e agora levantava esfregando os olhos.

- V-Você acordou? – ela fechara os olhos por um instante, agora encarava aquele garoto, na escuridão.

- O que está fazendo?? Algum Hollow? – Ichigo franziu suas sobrancelhas.

- Ah, não! – ela fitou o chão, aquela pergunta a incomodara - Eu não consegui dormir e...e...E ouvi um barulho vindo daqui, parece que não é nada. Vá dormir Ichigo! – Rukia se levanta, andando em direção á porta.

A shinigami abre a porta, ia se retirar quando é segurada pelo pulso, virando. Ele a fita nos olhos, ela retribui o olhar.

- Responda, por que estava aqui? – ele parecia mais sério, mesmo que sua voz tremesse um pouco.

_"Ele levantou rápido..."_ - pensou, ainda encarando o rapaz ruivo. – Eu já disse, um barulho...está surdo?

- Como se eu fosse acreditar nessa idiotice! – aumentou seu tom de voz, continuava encarando a pequena garota. – Diga logo Rukia!

- Eu já disse que não é nada! O que mais quer que eu diga?? – ela começou a se irritar.

- Está bem, está bem! Deve ter sido somente a janela...

- Sim, está frio. Por que mantêm a janela aberta? – Rukia se acalmara, seu tom de voz era suave agora.

- Hum... – ele resmungou, soltando a garota e se virando pra voltar à cama.

- Não vai responder?

- Você também não respondeu, não a verdade... – ele sentou na cama.

- E-eu não posso... – ela percebeu o que havia dito. – Eu...

- Por que? Não confia em mim? – Ichigo a interrompera, sua voz estranhamente suave também. Ele parecia triste.

- Quer... Quer que eu diga a verdade? – ela se irritara pela pergunta dele. - Que eu vim aqui apenas te olhar? Que sempre que você se distrai eu fico te observando? Quer que eu diga que há muitas semanas só penso em você? Mesmo que tente me distrair e pensar nas responsabilidades! Não, Ichigo! É em você que eu penso! – ela havia falado alto, embora o tom fosse diminuindo conforme revelava seus pensamentos. Arregalou os olhos, desviou o olhar. Seu rosto estava muito quente, agora o que ela precisava, a todo custo, era sair dali.

Ichigo continuava sentado, boquiaberto, encarando-a.

_"E-ela disse mesmo o que eu ouvi? Eu só posso estar sonhando! É um sonho! Só pode! É impossível a Rukia...Minha Rukia dizendo que pensa em mim?"_

Sonho ou não, ele não a deixaria ir embora. Quando ela tentou fugir, Ichigo levantou-se rápido e a segurou pelo braço. Ela não se atreveu a virar, então ele teve que puxá-la, propositalmente ou não, puxou-a forte o suficiente para ela perder o equilíbrio e cair em seus braços.

_"Tão quente...tão seguro..." _ela se deixou levar enquanto encostou levemente a cabeça no peito de Ichigo, devido a queda, bem, era o que ela diria se perguntassem. Mas logo voltou a realidade.

- R-Rukia, se isso for verdade então eu...eu...

- Eu não preciso de sua caridade Ichigo, eu sei que você me vê como uma amiga, talvez até irmã... Não quero sua pena...Sinto muito, esqueça o que aconteceu hoje. – ela o interrompeu e se afastou, agora olhava diretamente para o garoto, ele retribuía, não conseguia desviar daqueles olhos violetas.

- Não é nada disso! Se eu realmente só a visse como uma amiga, eu não gostaria tanto dos momentos em que ficamos sozinhos, e muito menos teria sonhos daquele tipo com voc... – ele ficou vermelho, havia falado demais. Torcia para que ela não tivesse percebido seu deslize, ou simplesmente ignorasse a última parte.

- Sonhos? – seu olhar antes triste agora estava curioso. – De que tipo Ichigo?

- Ah! Isso realmente não importa! – ele estava vermelho, esperava que ela não insistisse nesse assunto.

- Então...o que importa? – o olhar dela fixou o chão uma vez mais.

- O-o que realmente importa Rukia...É que eu...eu...Ah, que droga! – ele passou as mãos no cabelo, frustrado.

- Está bem, boa noite Ichigo. – ela se virou, seu tom de voz era calmo, conformado.

A pequena shinigami deixou o quarto, andou pelo corredor. Ichigo dissera algo...Ela poderia ter esperança...Era melhor não, provavelmente fora o momento. Rukia parou em frente à porta do outro quarto, ia tocar a maçaneta quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Assustou-se um pouco, não demonstrou, claro. Então virou-se, fitando novamente aqueles olhos castanhos.

- O que quer agora Ichigo? – ela estava cansada, começava a se irritar.

- Meu beijo de boa noite...

O garoto nem esperou suas palavras fazerem efeito, inclinou-se e a beijou. Ela ficou espantada a princípio, mas logo se deixou levar. Ichigo envolveu sua cintura com um braço, e com outra mão acariciava os cabelos dela. Rukia sentia que poderia cair, suas pernas estavam cedendo, então passou seus braços em volta do pescoço dele.

A princípio o beijo fora meio atrapalhado, mas eles pegaram o jeito. Ichigo já empurrara Rukia contra a parede, com uma de suas mãos passeando pelas costas dela e a outra apoiada ao lado da porta. Ela, nas pontas do pé, continuava envolvendo o pescoço dele, e brincava com sua língua. Os dois se separam em busca de ar. A razão já voltava a controla-los. Era tarde, poderiam acordar alguém se ficassem ali.

Ichigo puxou a garota para seu quarto, lembrando-se de fechar a porta. Encostou-a novamente, desta vez no armário, para continuar a beija-la. Rukia não aceitou por muito mais tempo, segurou o garoto pela blusa, virando, e empurrando-o, agora ele estava entre ela e o armário. O substituto de shinigami passava seus dedos pelo cabelo de Rukia, com a outra mão puxava-a para si, pela cintura. Ela agora tinha suas duas mãos nas costas dele, acariciando e arranhando de leve sob sua blusa.

Separaram-se, respiraram, mas continuavam abraçados.

- Já ganhou seu beijo, é melhor irmos pra cama agora. – ela apoiou a cabeça no peito dele.

- Rukia, que pressa! Não acha que deveríamos esperar mais um pouco? – ele sorriu, malicioso.

- I-Ichigo! S-Seu idiota! Eu não quis dizer isso! E-Eu... – ela agora encarava o garoto, vermelha, e franzindo as sobrancelhas.

Ele a interrompera juntando seus lábios uma vez mais. Depois a olhou e sorriu, como quase nunca fazia. Era estranho o fato dela lhe arrancar um sorriso tão natural, mas ele acabaria se acostumando, se é que já não o fizera.

- Dorme comigo... – ele sussurrou, puxando-a pela mão e andando em direção à cama.

- Como você diz uma coisa assim? – Rukia não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira, mas ainda assim se deixara levar até a beira da cama.

- Não pense besteiras. Só vamos dormir...

Ele se deitou, puxando-a em seguida para seu lado. Ela cedeu, e se virou para ele. Ichigo a abraçou, ela apoiou sua cabeça sob o queixo dele, suas mãos em seu tórax.

- Eu precisarei acordar mais cedo, o que seu pai vai pensar se nos encontrar assim? – a shinigami já fechara os olhos, quase adormecida.

- Tudo bem, eu coloco o despertador. – seu sussurro foi quase inaudível, não importava, ela tampouco prestara atenção.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia abriu seus olhos, já era de manhã. A janela estava aberta, entrava um vento suave. A pequena garota sentou e se espreguiçou, ainda sonolenta. 

_"Estranho, mesmo com a janela aberta não senti frio. Nossa, o quarto das meninas está diferente...Ah, eu devo estar dormindo ainda...Aliás tive um sonho tão bom que..." _

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos, ela abriu os olhos espantada quando sentiu um braço passando por seu corpo e forçando-a a deitar novamente. Rukia tomou um susto, mas não gritou. Afinal, ela era uma shinigami orgulhosa.

- Bom dia, mas já levantou? – foi difícil lembrar e creditar em tudo o que acontecera, mas ela continuava ali, então era real e o garoto não desperdiçaria nem mais um minuto.

- Sim... – ela também se recordou, sentindo sua face corar.

Passos no corredor, os dois trocam olhares, preocupados. Que horas seriam? Tarde. Ichigo não colocara o despertador então dentro de alguns minutos...Isshin!

A porta do quarto já abria quando Rukia se fechou no guarda-roupa. Isshin ficou decepcionado ao ver seu filho em pé, assim não poderia pular nele. Depois de alguns minutos reclamando e lutando com Ichigo ele deixou o quarto. O garoto ruivo suspirou aliviado, Rukia saía de seu esconderijo, mas foi atacada antes de por seus dois pés no chão.

- Nee-chan!! O que está fazendo aqui logo cedo? – Kon a agarrava, chorando.

- Quieto Kon! – ela tentava, sem sucesso, se desvencilhar do bichinho, até que Ichigo o acertou, Kon foi arremessado longe.

Aproveitou da distração do animal de pelúcia e roçou seus lábios nos dela, beijo de bom dia. Rukia sorriu e saiu em seguida, indo em direção ao quarto das irmãs, que agora começavam a despertar.

Ninguém desconfiara, para sorte dos dois. Também se mantiveram normais, a diferença era que quando todos se distraíam, os dois trocavam olhares cúmplices, de amantes que escondem segredos, que se apóiam e protegem, que dariam a vida pelo outro.

Fitaram-se, demonstrando todo amor que sentiam, sem precisarem desviar os olhos.

.Owari.

.Fim! Aí está! Agradeceria muitíssimo a quem deixasse uma review...Pra dizer que leu, para criticar ou ainda, quem sabe, dizer que gostou? Ou isso já é pedir demais?


End file.
